Ya son 30 días
by Narien
Summary: Si, son 30 días. Pero ahora eran más de 30 días, más de 30 semanas, más de 30 meses juntos ¿cuánto faltaba para que fueron más de 30 años juntos? No lo sabía, pero ambos lo esperaban con ansías. [BL, GouKaze, "omegaverse". Por el cumpleaños de Goenji!]


Fic dedicado a Goenji por su cumpleaños! (Goukaze)

**Aclaraciones**:

_\- Texto cuando están recordando el pasado (flashback)_

\- Texto cuando es el tiempo presente

Kazemaru y Goenji tienen entre 26-27 años.

**ADVERTENCIA**:

\- Boy love

\- OMEGAVERSE (?

* * *

**Ya son 30 días.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Casi más de 10 años y 30 días habían pasado, el tiempo vuela, aún recordaba cuando solo habían pasado 30 días desde que habían formalizado su adorable y linda relación. Justamente aquel día número 30, caía en él cumpleaños de su pareja, el primer cumpleaños que celebrarían como dos enamorados.

_Ya son 30 días. Había dicho, aquel atardecer mientras veían la puesta de sol, justamente en el lugar favorito de todo el equipo, cerca de la torre de metal después de sus clases. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de susto de su pareja, él pensaba que ese día celebraban su aniversario o algo importante para ellos, y claro no había preparado nada, ya se estaba preparando para darle una excusa._

_Él rió, su clara risa hizo que su pánico se disolviera y en cambio quedó muy confundido. Una vez dejó de reír, con aquella risa tan clara y suave, volteo para sacar algo de una bolsa que había traído, entonces sacó una caja mediana envuelta en un lindo papel. Feliz cumpleaños. Fueron sus tímidas palabras, acompañado de un tierno sonrojo, pero sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa en esos suaves labios._

_Mudo de la sorpresa, tomó el regalo, diciendo un gracias, y que no tenía que molestarse. Enseguida su linda y adorable pareja, comenzó a decir que no sabía que regalarle, ya que sentía que él tenía todo, así que optó por prepararle algo de comer, que si no le gustaba podía tirarlo a la basura._

_Su pareja acarició la cabeza contraria con suavidad, no le importaba, se lo comería igual, porque lo había preparado por y para él. Abrió la caja y vio un pequeño pastel, muy bien decorado, con su nombre y un dibujo de él incluso. Era adorable._

_Eres adorable._

_Sabía que odiaba que le dijeran adorable, pero se lo iba a decir de todos modos, porque para sus ojos siempre lo sería._

Si, son 30 días. Pero ahora eran más de 30 días, más de 30 semanas, más de 30 meses juntos ¿cuánto faltaba para que fueron más de 30 años juntos? No lo sabía, pero ambos lo esperaban con ansías.

Así que allí estaba de nuevo, ya eran _30 días_ de nuevo. Nuevamente estaba planeando una sorpresa, había salido temprano del trabajo, ya que había comenzado a sentirse mal y le dieron permiso para irse. Tenía ya preparada una cajita con su regalo, bien oculta en la casa en la que vivían. Intento preparar una cena, una cosa sencilla, sin muchos condimentos, el aroma le hacía sentir de alguna forma peor y no quería verse mal en el cumpleaños de su querido esposo. Porque sí, estaban casados, en su dedo anular llevaba una hermosa sortija de oro.

Había acabado con los preparativos: una sencilla pero deliciosa cena, la mesa decorada, muy romántico, y lo más importante, un pequeño regalo sorpresa. Ya quería ver la cara que pondría su esposo. Pero antes necesitaba un baño y arreglarse un poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- …- entró a casa sorprendiéndose de ver unos zapatos en la entrada.- ¿Ichiro, llegaste temprano?- preguntaba desde la entrada, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su saco, dejándolo en el perchero, y luego sacándose sus zapatos, para finalmente entrar en busca de su esposo.- ¿está todo bie-?- estaba entrando a la cocina, cuando una pequeña y sutil explosión acompañada de pequeños papeles sobre su rostro le sorprendió.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- pudo escucharle gritar, con una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro.

\- Ichiro… Me diste un susto… - le había dicho su pareja, también portaba con orgullo aquella sortija en su dedo anular. Sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente.- Gracias…- su adorable pareja se sonrojo un poco ante ese leve gesto tan dulce y suave. Sin embargo, el cumpleañero notaba algo raro, veía a su querido Ichiro un poco pálido.

\- Hice tu plato favorito y también tengo un obsequio sorpresa para ti, Shuuya.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó, acariciando los largos, suaves y delgados cabellos turquesas de su pareja, que llevaba suelto. Si, se veía preocupado, tanto que no había prestado atención a las palabras de su esposo.- Te noto un poco pálido.

Como siempre Goenji, si se trataba de Ichiro, notaba cualquier leve cambio en él. Y si ya vivía preocupado por él cuando todo estaba bien y normal, cuando notaba que algo iba mal, vivía 10 veces preocupado.

\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!- contestó con torpeza, Ichiro había estado fingiendo estar bien esta última semana, agradecía que Goenji hubiese tenido mucho más trabajo, eso le facilitó ocultar sus malestares, hasta ahora.- Seguramente es porque me apresure en hacer la cena y todo, antes de que llegarás, no te preocupes solo necesito descansar.

\- Entonces, vamos… te acompaño a la habitación.- Pero Shuuya no se iba a quedar tranquilo, eso porque la última vez que Ichiro se había enfermado se había puesto muy grave. Había empezado como un simple resfrío, algo de fiebre, nada que, según Ichiro, no pudiera recuperarse a base de esfuerzo y tomar muchos líquidos. Pero evolucionó a una neumonía bastante severa, y terminó en el hospital. Goenji claro, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo.

\- Espera, Shuuya. La cena y el regalo.- sabía que no iba a poder convencerlo, incluso ya lo estaba arrastrando al dormitorio sin consultarle.- Está bien, descansaré, pero deja darte el obsequio al menos, por favor.- suplicó, Goenji soltó un suspiro y aceptó, no podía negarse cuando su pareja le suplicaba, no al menos con ese tono tan triste.

Ichirouta volvió sobre sus pasos, fue hasta la cocina, muy feliz y entusiasmado. Goenji le siguió, también sonreía al verlo tan animado. Pero solo basto un pequeño instante, para que esa sonrisa se borrara. Su esposo le estaba por entregar una pequeña caja, envuelto en un lindo papel brillante de color violeta, cuando colapsó repentinamente. Goenji asustado, reaccionó a tiempo y lo alcanzó a tomar entre sus brazos antes que se golpeara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Ichiro? ¡¿Ichirouta?! ¡Oye, despierta... vamos…!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos asustado, observando el techo, aquel un color suave amarillo pastel, que Shuuya y él habían pintado cuando se mudaron. Tenía un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente ¿Que había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? Al menos seguía en su casa, estaba sorprendido que Goenji no lo hubiera llevado al hospital en pánico. Miró la hora, solo había pasado una media hora o algo más.

\- Ichirouta, despertaste… - la voz de su esposo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida se intentó levantar, pero Goenji lo detuvo y le hizo recostarse de nuevo.- Por favor sigue recostado, iremos a un hospital una vez llegué mi padre.

\- ¿Que? - dejó escapar el enfermo, claramente sorprendido por aquello.- ¿Por qué lo llamaste?

\- Lo llamé porque te desmayaste de repente, me asusté mucho ¿Sabes? No sabía si llamar a una ambulancia sería exagerado, así que llamé a mi padre.- le explicó él, mientras iba al armario y sacaba algo de ropa, claramente la idea de Goenji era que lo internaran.

\- Espera, espera, Goenji… el regalo que te iba a da-

\- No te preocupes por eso.- contestó automáticamente mientras seguía arreglando un bolso con cosas para su esposo. Busco en el armario ropa limpia, seguro tendría que lavar ropa mañana, tal vez debía pedir unos días libres por si su esposo empeoraba. Goenji estaba planificando todo en su cabeza, mientras buscaba unos zapatos cómodos para Ichirouta. Por otro lado, Kazemaru insistía con el regalo, pero Goenji le seguía sin dar importancia, que ya lo abriría, que era mejor que se preocupará de su salud primero.

\- ¡GOENJI SHUUYA ABRE EL PUTO REGALO AHORA! - explotó Kazemaru causándole un brinco del susto a su esposo. Quien volteo temeroso a verlo, se le había acabado la paciencia a Kazemaru.

\- … e-esta bien.

Que miedo. Pensó Goenji en ese momento, no tuvo más remedio que ir por el regalo, no quería enfrentarse con un Ichirouta, enfermo y enojado. Volvió con la dichosa cajita a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

\- Bien, abriré el regalo, pero luego que mi papá te revise, iremos al hospital y te quedarás allí. Mi papá puede lograr que te internen rápido, y no quiero queja-

Shuuya le hablaba mientras quitaba la envoltura, muy concentrado más en sus palabras que cuando vio al interior se quedó mudo durante segundos, sin poder creer lo que veía. Volteo a ver a su pareja, quién sonreía tranquilo y feliz, Goenji volvió a mirar la caja y luego a su esposo, y luego de nuevo a la caja.

\- ¿No es una broma? ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Acaso crees que bromearía con algo así Shuu- ?

Goenji le abrazó repentinamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

\- ¡Es el mejor regalo, seremos padres! - lloro él, si lloraba. Goenji parecía un bebé llorón, pero esas lágrimas eran de pura felicidad. Ichirouta estaba enternecido, no dudo en dar suaves caricias al cabello de su esposo. Entonces Shuuya se separó rápidamente de él, recordando algo, a Ichirouta le sorprendió aquella acción.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estabas en estado?- preguntó serio.

\- ¿Eh? Desde hace unas semanas.

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta, pudo haberte pasado algo.- le regaño Goenji.

\- Pero quería dejarlo como sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

\- Si entiendo, es una linda sorpresa.- sonrió él.- y acarició el vientre de su esposo con suavidad.- Estoy muy feliz, en serio muy feliz.- tenía escrito felicidad por toda la cara.- … pero la próxima vez que te embaraces tienes que decírmelo, no te lo guardes hasta mi cumpleaños.- le regaño un poco.

\- ¿próxima? Shuuya ¿Quieres más hijos?

\- Por supuesto que sí.- fue la automática y segura respuesta de su esposo. Ichiro sonrió y dejó escapar una leve risa, Shuuya hizo lo mismo y abrazó a su esposo con suavidad. Se quedaron recostados los dos, dándose mimos y leves caricias.

\- Ya son 30 días.- murmuró el de cabellos largos.

\- Uhm ¿Sigues con eso? Han pasado más de 30 días amor.

\- Pero me gusta el número 30.- le reclamó el otro como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Y también, la cara de asustado que pusiste cuando te dije eso la primera vez.- se burló un poco, sintió que Shuuya intensificó el abrazo un poco.

\- Oye, te voy a comer a besos si me sigues recordando aquello.- le dijo avergonzado para besar los cabellos de su amado.- Gracias Ichirouta.- el aludido levantó la mirada para observarlo.- Por corresponderme ese día y hacerme feliz desde entonces.

_Sí, porque justo antes de que terminara abril, cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes, Kazemaru le había dicho que quería conversar a solas. Goenji se le había declarado hace un semana y sabía muy bien de que quería conversar Kazemaru con él: le daría una respuesta. Goenji estaba nervioso, kazemaru estaba nervioso, pero al final el único nervioso fue Kazemaru, ya que todas las inseguridades de Goenji se esfumaron cuando fue correspondido y no dudó en abrazarlo en respuesta. Ese día Kazemaru estaba más rojo que el cabello de Tatsuya._

\- De nada, te amo.- Goenji se sonrojo, los ojos de su esposo brillaban más de lo usual o era su imaginación, no lo sabía, pero era realmente hermoso.

\- Yo te amo más.

\- No empieces con eso, Goenji Shuuya.- le reclamó haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- justo en ese instante el timbre de su hogar sonaba.- Es mi padre, seguro que se llevará una sorpresa cuando se entere.

\- Eso me recuerda que debo decirle al mío.- fue el comentario del pelilargo, provocando que Goenji se detuviera en seco, ya que se había levantado de la cama.

\- Espero que no me mate.- el pobre sudo frío.

\- No exageres.- río Ichirouta, su padre había sido un poco testarudo al principio, pero al final aceptó su relación. El peor que lo paso claro, había sido Goenji, su suegro no era de una actitud sencilla, era demasiado sobreprotector con su hijo. A pesar de que aceptó la relación entre ambos, Goenji sabía que él no era su persona favorita.- Solo ve a abrir la puerta.

\- Enseguida - Goenji desapareció para atender a su padre e Ichirouta aprovechó para abandonar la cama.

\- Ya son 30 días, Shuuya.- murmuró, para después acariciar su vientre, aún plano pero que pronto crecería.

.

_\- Gracias, este es mi primer cumpleaños junto a ti como mi novio, pero espero que sean más.- fueron las dulces palabras de Goenji, que provocaron un sonrojo en Kazemaru._

_\- Y-yo también lo espero.- se tomaron de sus manos mientras veían el atardecer de aquel día, uno más sonrojado que el otro._

_\- ¿Así que ya son 30 días? Yo ya quiero que sean 30 años._

_\- ¿Quieres envejecer tan pronto?_

_\- Si es a tu lado, no me importa._

.

Sonrió, mientras escuchaba las voces de su esposo y de su suegro en el pasillo. Volteo a ver la caja del regalo de Goenji, allí dentro estaba un test de embarazo positivo. Luego caminó hasta donde estaban las voces, lo primero que escuchó fue una felicitación de parte de su suegro y un regaño de parte de su querido esposo, ya que debía estar recostado y descansando.

Si, Goenji era un exagerado y muy sobreprotector, pero no podía evitarlo. Si se trataba de proteger a lo que más amaba, literalmente daría su vida por él, aunque esta vez debía decir: daría la vida por ellos, ya que muy pronto tendría una doble felicidad y una doble preocupación. Pero él no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Era como siempre, el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Y en su próximo cumpleaños, dentro de un año más, en el día 30, tendrían una personita más en su amada familia para celebrarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Primera vez que hago un "intento" de omegaverse, si se puede decir de esa forma, ya que omití varias cosas del "canon" omegaverse (según yo). Tampoco es que sea muy conocedora del tema, y todos al final escriben sus propias versiones y reglas de ese mundo. Por si no queda claro, aunque lo dudo, Kazemaru es el omega y Goenji es el alfa, el padre de Goenji es alfa y el padre de Kazemaru también lo es, por eso es sobre protector el tipo XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este despropósito de fic. Yyyyyy sobre el otro fic, por si alguien se lo pregunta, no lo he olvidado, solo que me estoy dando un descanso, y estoy esperando a estar más relajada, que tengo labores que hacer, problemas que resolver, gente que amenazar ahre xDDD eso no. En fin, que apenas esté más libre y resuelva mis asuntos, problemas y demás, lo continuaré.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
